My son William
by Mariah2
Summary: Faye calls Jet to help her...and brings along HER SON. Why is she on the run? Could Spike help?


Hi, I'm Jet Black the owner of the Bebop. Alot has happened over the time we were together. When it was gambling at the casino, to fighting off bounty heads. Most of it was pretty fun, but it is not over; not by a long shot. Alot has gone on after the duel of Vicious and Spike. Let me fill you in on what has happened over the past four years:  
  
First off with Ed. Ed has returned the bebop crying with Ein. Though sobs I understood that her father was killed by a astroid, and so was the rest of his crew. She had no place to go and so I let her back on....but the first thing she had to do was clean the little message she left on my deck. Ein was with her and now he is back just lounging around the ship.  
  
After Spike left, Faye cryed for two whole weeks, and when I went into her room to tell her to shut the fuck up she calmed herself down and told me the actully reason that she was crying. She explained to me that she was pregrent by the one and only 'lunkhead'. At first I was shocked but then I knew that they would hook up someday, I just didn't think he would get her pregnent. When she was six months she left the Bebop without a trace, but Ed will probably track her down.  
  
After I heard that Spike was in the hospital I knew that fool was alive... but what about Vicious. Spike came back onto the ship, and was healing, and getting his stanima back on track. He never menchined anything, or questions why Faye isn't here.  
  
Last comes to last there is me. What can I say about myslef...well I'm well and healthy. Again I still catch bounties. Ed still drives me nuts, Spike is a lazy bum, and if Ein pees in my slipper again I will kick him off my ship.  
  
Now on to the Present:  
  
Destination: Earth Temperature: 106F Weather Outlook: Today looks to be a scorching day with temps in the upper 100's. Humidity is at an all time high, if I were you then I would stay in the air-condition part of your home, or get the hell off of Earth.  
  
This message kept blaring off of Ed's computer over and over again. The bebop was hot and the a.c was broken. Jet walked into the livingroom yelling, "Ed turn that shit off," by the sound of his voice you could tell the heat was getting to him. He took a seat on the couch putting his arm over his eyes.  
  
"Ed will call someone to fix the air conditioner cause Ed is burnin', burnin', burnin'," started rolling around the room then went back to computer and started typing furiously at it.  
  
"You do that Ed," he lyed down on the couch, and under his breathe he mummbled "you do that Ed but no one can fix that."  
  
While Ed was typing furiously on her computer a video screen of someone popped up. She stopped adn looked at it. "Hi, Faye-Faye," she yelled.  
  
"Hi Ed," she said in a clam voice. While lying on the couch Jet heard this and went over to Ed's computer.  
  
"Faye long time no se-, what happened to your face," he questioned looking at her in concern. From the computer screen Faye was all bruised up and her one of her eyes was brused shut. There were a few scratch marks as well.  
  
"Jet I need you to come get me," she pleaded.  
  
"Where are you?" Jet questioned.  
  
"Earth somewhere,...theres a church across the street," she said looking away from her compunicater.  
  
"Shes at the St. Anne-Johns church that is sixty-miles away from here," Ed said showing Jet where to go.  
  
"Faye I'll be there in ten minutes," he said standing up.  
  
Hey Jet," she said once again causing his attention.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is Spike there?"  
  
"No hes out for the day."  
  
Jet arrived at the place where Faye was supposed to be. Not a good place for her because there were bums, and drug dealers all around.  
  
"Wanna buy some crack," a high-guy walked by.  
  
"No, man I'm covered," he lied walking away. Now where is Faye, he thought to himself. He looked around and saw her leaning again a building with what looked to be a broken ankle. Jet walked up to her. She saw him and had a smile of relief on her messed up face. She had a huge bag in her hands that she carried with such care......  
  
When they were on the ship Jet helped her to the couch and she sat down setting the bag next to her.  
  
"Whats in the bag," he questioned.  
  
"William," she said unzipping it, and out popped out a little boy.  
  
"So this is your son," he said looking at the boy. As like his mother he was all bruised up.  
  
"Say hi William, this is the guy who I used to live with." Unwilling to his mothers command he didn't say a word just looked at Jet.  
  
"Wheres Ed," she questioned.  
  
"She left a note saying Spike needed her help and they both will be back at 6:00," Jet looked at the clock," that should be in about twenty minutes. Her little son William took a seat in her lap. She put her arms around him in a protective manner. "Relax Faye nobody with get him," Jet reassured. She released her arms from around him, and he jumped off her lap. He walked up to Jet," uhh hi cwould I hwave a branket so I could go to sweep." He smiled the little kid smile.(The smile that gets them whatever they want -_-'.)  
  
"Sure uhh, why don't you go take a nap on my bed," he said and the little boy took off down the hall looking for Jets bedroom.  
  
"Can I clean your wounds up Faye," Jet questioned. She nodded and he took the medical kit and sat down next to her.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long.. you could have at least kept in contact," he pretended to yell.  
  
"No I couldn't," she said sadly.  
  
"Why not," he said.  
  
"They are after him," she paused. "Who," Jet questioned. "Well remember the group that Spike was in; well I don't know how but they found out he had a son, and now they want him dead, as well as me and Spike. It was the people who were for Vicious that want him dead not the ones who were with him. They found our home on Earth and totally destroyed it, and some of his heanch men found us at the park and we refushed to go with them, and they beat the shit out of us.....they almost killed him." She began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry about it Faye your here, and we'll protect you," he reassured her.  
  
"I hope your right." When he was done with her wounds she limply got up and went to check on her son in Jet's room.  
  
She went into the room to find her son asleep on Jet's bed. She locked the door and lyed down next to him and soon off she fell asleep with him.  
  
At six 'o' clock just like they said the two of them returned home.  
  
"How'd it go Spike," Jet questioned as Ed ran into the kitchen. "Ed don't make loud noises there are people sleeping." Jet said in-sorta a loud voice.  
  
"The bounty went great," he handed Jet the 20 million woolong," and what are you talking about 'someone is sleeping'; Jet you are the only one who is here."  
  
"Actully no I'm not," he took a breathe,"Fayes here."  
  
From Spikes place by the stairs he instantly dropped everything that was in his hands. With his fists clenched at his sides he said lowly,"whos she?"  
  
"The women who bared your and her kid,"he yelled angrily at Spike.  
  
"I don't have no kids," he said and went to his room.  
  
Later on that night Faye got up and took her son into the livingroom and kicked Jet off the couch. She thought that she was being rude by staying in his bed so she decided that her son and her should sleep on the couch.  
  
She layed her son on the couch and stood up to go to the bathroom when she heard someone say from the shadows,"Hey Strangers." Immeditetly she ran back over to the couch and wrapped her arms around their son.  
  
"Go away, your not getting him, I won't let you," she sneered.  
  
"Relax its only me," he came out of the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth. "Spike." She still kept her arms protectively around him.  
  
Spike took a seat next to Faye. He was not wearing a shirt because he was probably doing his katas 'n' such.  
  
"I have my kid, put out your cigarette," she growled. Being himself he swallowed it.  
  
Why were you so scared when I said 'hey stranger'? He questioned while trying to get a peak at the kid that Faye was holding. She immediety got up with her son and went to her room.  
  
A./N.: Next chapter I will be sure to tell you all about the situation. Till then 'Night...Its right now 1:31 A.M.. 


End file.
